Ghosts
by C.I.TigerFan
Summary: This picks up post "Obsession". It is a Chris and Mary story, but all characters present and involved.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**Hello Mag7 fans! I had no idea there were still so many!**

**A/N: **Although I have written fanfiction before (Law and Order Criminal Intent and Hawaii Five-O), this is my first Mag7 story. This is set after "**Obsession**", sadly the very last episode of Mag7. Chris and Mary's relationship was so bittersweet. I think things between them were just coming to a head when the show was canceled. Chris had his answers and a relationship with Mary was now possible. This is my take on what happened next.

**Chapter 1: Broken**

"Mary," he said. It was more of a question, really. And she answered him with a look that let him know she was done. He watched her close the door to _The Clarion._ He knew he deserved every bit of her disdain and more. What had he been thinking, running out on her and her town? For what? For answers? No, not for answers. But answers are exactly what he had found. Ella had killed Sarah and Adam, the same as if she had lit that fire herself. And he had played right into her sick charade two weeks ago. He came home with a bullet hole in his gut which was less, much less than he deserved. He had left to find an escape. Life had gotten too comfortable in Four Corners. Mary had gotten inside his heart whether he wanted to admit it or not, Billy too for that matter. It was easy with Ella. He knew exactly what she wanted from him and it wasn't much. She wanted his presence, his attention, and his body, but not his heart. He wasn't in much danger of losing that to her. He couldn't see Sarah's face anymore. He couldn't hear her voice or remember her smell. Adam was a ghost as well. He didn't ache from loss anymore either. There was only guilt now. The guilt of not being there when they died, the guilt of not dying with them, and now the guilt of forgetting was too much for him to carry. He lusted for answers. The third anniversary of their death had sent him into a tail spin. Ella was just a distraction at first. She needed his help. He was always glad to help because it was good to be needed. But then she offered him a refuge, a safe haven from responsibility, all responsibility. And it was easy. Damn it all, it was so easy.

Then he had discovered her secret room full of trinkets from _his_ past. Sarah's locket was there, the one he had given her when they were married. In that moment of discovery, he couldn't breath. The room was spinning and he could taste the bile as it rose in the back of his throat. Then he heard the gunshots and realized that he had drug his friends into this nightmare too. He was instantly armed and at their side. Vin was next to him when the blinding pain of the bullet knocked him off of his feet. He watched from the ground as Ella disappeared over the ridge. He should have shot her when he had the chance. He knew she would be back. She new about Four Corners and, undoubtedly, she knew about Mary and Billy too. He knew that as long as he stayed here, they were in danger. He wouldn't let Ella have them too. He crumpled the letter and set the picture of him and that witch to blaze. He held the burning photograph until it singed his fingers. He dropped it to the ground and stamped out the fire with the heel of his boot. It still hurt to move and he winced with the effort he spent. Another boot came into his line of sight as he stared at the small pile of ashes in front of him. Vin swiped the ashes into the wind. "How you feelin'?"

"Better, thanks."

"I brought ya' some coffee. It's a might chilly this mornin'."

Chris took the cup thoughtfully. Vin leaned against the post and looked out across the town. "You worried about her showing up here?"

"Nope," Chris said as he brought the cup to his lips for another hot sip of coffee. "I'm worried she'll send someone else here to do her dirty work."

"You think she'll come after Mary and the boy?"

"Don't you?"

"The thought crossed my mind." Vin turned to face his friend.

"You got any thoughts on what I ought to do about it?"

"I think you need to start by being honest with Mary. Throwing her out of Nathan's like you did when you woke…" He cocked his head. "I just think she deserves better than that."

Chris drew in a long breath. "Yeah, she does... but people I care about seem to end up hurt or worse."

"I aint much on givin' advice, especially when it comes to women, but... Mary's special. I think she's worth the effort."

Chris started to nod. "Yeah," was all he said.

JD trotted across the street. "Hey, fellas'."

"JD," Chris acknowledged. Vin nodded at their young counterpart. "Nathan said to give you these." He handed Chris a handkerchief tied neatly with a piece of twine.

"Right."

JD rocked back and forth on his heels. "I'm supposed to make sure you take those down."

"I'll make sure he does. Go finish your breakfast."

"Thanks." JD took off back across the street toward the hotel restaurant.

Vin tossed what was left of his coffee onto the road. He started toward the street but stopped and turned back to Chris. "Look, I know ya' got a lot spinnin' around in your head right now, but… just try to remember what's really important. That ought to give ya' some sort of direction."

One corner of Chris's lip slowly curled upward and he nodded to his friend. With that, Vin headed toward the restaurant for a little breakfast too.

Mary emerged from _The Clarion _mid morning to find an empty chair where Chris had been. As angry as she was at him, she still felt a pang of disappointment at not seeing him there. She took a steadying breath and headed to Nathan's clinic with the stack of clothes Billy had outgrown. Every Tuesday, Nathan and Josiah rode out to the reservation to offer whatever help was needed. Sometimes all they did was set and talk, Josiah especially enjoyed time spent in conversation with the tribe's leader. Nathan obviously enjoyed his time with a certain curly headed young lady. Mary gave a cursory knock as she entered Nathan's clinic. She stopped short. Chris was standing in front of the window holding his shirt in his hands. The sun spilled across his chest and abdomen outlining not only its beauty but also the green and purple bruising that radiated around the charred and forming scar where he had been shot. Slowly she lifted her eyes from the wound and met his gaze. His eyes were so full of sorrow. It was overwhelming. Against her better judgment, as if being pulled by an invisible rope, she dropped the pile of clothes on the bed and moved steadily toward him. He watched her advance, their eyes trapped within each others. She hesitated, an arms length away. Tentatively, she reached for his face and ran her hand softly down his cheek. He closed his eyes and slowly released the breath he had been holding. What she did next, he never expected. But that was Mary's way. She never did what was expected. She gently began to trace the outline of the wound with one steady finger. Chris recoiled at her touch and she flinched. Undaunted, she stepped closer and began again. She watched as the muscles in his stomach tightened, but this time he didn't pull away. When she had traced the wound completely, she stepped back and wrapped her arms around her chest. Lifting her chin, it was Chris's turn to reach for her. It wasn't until he wiped a tear away with his thumb that she realized she was crying. She swiped at her eyes with both hands.

"You know, Chris…" Mary jumped as Nathan entered the room. "Oh, excuse me, Mary, I didn't realize…"

"No, Nathan, its fine..." She rubbed her cheeks and wiped her hands on her dress. "I, uh, I just brought some of the clothes that Billy can't wear anymore. I thought they might could use them at the reservation."

"Oh, right, thank you. I'll take 'em with me tomorrow."

Mary took in an audible breath and fixed a smile on her face. "Good… now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the paper." She nodded at Nathan and headed quickly out the door."

Nathan started to speak, but thought better of it. He listened as Mary hurried down the steps. "Hey, um, I didn't mean…"

"You didn't."

"Well, let me check your wound then. How you feelin'"

"Better and better, thank you."

**Hope you like the start. This story is a rewrite of my previous fic entitled "Broken". I had complete writers block. I'm back with a new train of thought. I will complete the story in a timely manner. Chapter 1 did not change. New Chapter 2 already posted. Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2: Sober

Thank you for reading!

I own nothing!

**Chapter 2:Sober**

The days were getting shorter and shorter as winter loomed on the horizon. A sharp, cold wind had picked up on his way in to town that afternoon. He settled his horse in front of Inez's place certain he would find the boys inside eating lunch. He dismounted and took a long look at the town he had come to care about. His eyes settled on the front door of _The Clarion News _and lingered there a moment longer than he was comfortable with. He missed her. He could at least admit that much even if it didn't matter. The town was quiet that day as it had been for the last few weeks according to Vin. He had been out to visit at least once a week in Chris's absence. They had become friends, good friends, a thing Chris had spent his life avoiding. Chris appreciated Vin's quiet way. He was wise beyond in his years, loyal and kind hearted. Vin had thankfully avoided the subject of Ella when he visited waiting, Chris supposed, for him to bring it up. Now that he was all healed up, it was time to see what the boys thought about going hunting. He had a good idea where Ellas might be and he was ready to bring her in.

Chris found his friends, all but Ezra, seated around a big table enjoying one of Inez's signature meals. "Well look what the cat done drug in," Buck declared. "You aint a ghost are ya'?"

"Not, yet," Chris quipped and pulled up a chair.

"Inez! Bring my friend Chris here one of them burritos if you would please, Ma'am!"

"Where you been hidin' Chris?" JD asked through a mouthfull of Tex-Mex.

"I been workin' and thinkin', JD. Hard to do any of that with you and Buck hanging around."

"Amen, brother," Josiah joked.

"What have you been thinkin' about?" JD asked, but before Chris could answer the gentlemanly draw of Ezra interrupted.

"Good morning, Gentlemen... Buck," he nodded.

"Morning?" JD asked. "Its lunch time already Ezra."

"And a fine lunch it appears to be. Mind if I join you?"

Buck and JD separated giving Ezra just enough room at the table. "Inez, might I implore you to bring another one of those delicious lunch plates to the table so that I might enjoy your culinary prowess along with the others, please?"

JD just stared at Ezra for a moment before shaking his head. He turned to Buck and asked, "Did you understand anything he just said?"

"Mr. Larabee, back amongst the living I see," Ezra commented as he spread his napkin politley across his lap.

"That's right and I need a favor."

Ezra paused before swallowing hard. "A favor of me in particular," he asked searching Chris's face trying to determine if this favor would be of a pleasnat nature or if he was, once again, to be on the receiving end of one of Chris's bad moods.

"All of you." They all trained their eyes on Chris, waiting to see what exactly he needed from them. "I'm going after Ella."

"I approve," Ezra quipped. "What's the favor, if I may?"

"I was hoping you and Nathan might stay here and keep an eye on things while the rest of us track her... If the rest of you are willing, that is."

Vin spoke first. "I'm in."

"Me too," JD and Buck said at the same time.

"Josiah? You coming?" Chris asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ah, Mr. Larabee, I assume that by keeping an eye on 'things', you are reffering to the lovely Widow Travis?"

"Mostly," he admitted. "I'm more than a little worried Ella might send someone after her."

"One question, Mr. Larabee. Does this assignment include keeping an eye on that darling little pup of hers as well?"

"The boy," Vin answered, "is with the Judge. He won't be home for several weeks."

"Oh thank heavens. Does the lovely Ms. Travis yet know that I will be keeping a watchful eye on her while you're gone?"

"Not yet," Chris answered.

"I see. And, uh, knowing Ms. Travis, do you think she will be receptive to your plans, whatever they may be, in particular?"

"Not likely."

"Lucky for him you're a bit of a silver tongued devil," Vin chimed in. "If anyone can convince her that she needs lookin' after, I'm willing to bet its you."

"Uh-huh," Ezra drawled. "And just exactly how long do you gentlemen expect to be removed from our fair town?"

"No idea, but I'd like to be back by Christmas," Chris answered. "You and Nathan can handle things around here until we get back."

Nathan confirmed Chris's words with a firm nod.

"Well I suppose that makes sense... someone made need medical attention between now and then, but you're going to have to talk to Ms. Travis. I will be more than happy to keep an eye on her, but I will not be the one to convince her of its necessity."

"I'll talk to her," Chris said and took a long swig of his sarsaparilla still trying to get used to the alcohol free drink. "I'd like to leave in the mornin' if its all the same to you." One by one they nodded in agreement.

Buck stood up too and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "If you boys will excuse me, I reckon this is my last chance to steal a goodbye kiss 'fore we vamanose in the mornin'."

"Yeah," JD said. "I reckon I better ride out and let Casey know what's goin' on, too."

"You're leaving in the morning," Ezra stated matter-of-factly. "Wonderful. Do you have a plan?"

"I was wondering that myself," Vin said as he tapped his fingers on his tin coffee cup.

"I have an idea or two."

"Would you care to elaborate, Mr. Larabee? We're all holding our collective breath here," Ezra said.

While the men discussed their plans for finding Ella, Mary fussed and fumed in the office of _The Clarion_. The cold wind matched her mood. She had noticed the familiar black gelding hitched in front of Inez's place on her way home from the telegraph office. Although she would never have admitted it to herself nor to anyone else, she had found excuse after excuse to remain in her office that day unsure if she was trying to avoid Chris or if she hoped remaining at _The Clarion_ would make her easier to find. At 4:00, she locked the door with a huff and retired to her living quarters. She hung the soup kettle over the fire, placed the biscuits in the oven and sat down with paper and pencil in hand. Preparations for winter had to be made. She would have to hire someone to cut and stack the firewood. She would have to talk to Mr. Carter about jerky and fresh meat and place her winter order with Mrs. Potter for vegetables and supplies from the store. Billy would be home in three weeks for the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays. She needed to order his Christmas present and pick up the new quilt she had asked Mrs. Miller to make. She surveyed her list: Firewood, Jerky, Supplies, Billy's Christmas present, Pick up quilt, Chris. She let loose a whisper of a laugh and crossed through his name. "Well, at least I can cross one thing off my list," she lamented. She stood and stretched, trying to ease some of the tension from her neck and shoulders when she heard the knock on the door to T_he Clarion _office. As she approached the door, she immediately recognized the flat brimmed, black hat through the transom above her shades. Her breath caught as she felt the familiar flutter in her gut. He knocked again, a little louder and a bit more impatient this time. Mary straightened her shoulders and moved decisively to the door. She opened it with a little more vigor than she meant to and raked the door over the toe of her boot. She let a small grunt escape from her throat. Chris stifled a grin as Mary's expression dared him to laugh.

"You o.k.?"

"I'm fine," Mary winced as she rubbed her sore toe. A moment of silence passed as Chris watched Mary regain her composure.

She gave him a small shrug. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you..."

"Where have you been, Chris? I haven't seen you in 4 weeks."

"I've been out at my place..."

"Doing what?"

"Working... thinking."

She stood, arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"I've missed you, Mary."

"Whose fault is that?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Mine... and I'm sorry," he offered in earnest.

They surveyed each other in silence. "Have you had supper?"

"No, I..."

"Well, I made a pot of stew and biscuits if you like."

"Alright." Chris crossed the threshold into T_he Clarion_ office with a little spark of hope.

"I don't want to trouble you."

"You're not.". Mary locked to door behind them and skirted around Chris to lead the way.

He followed her up the stairs to her home, trying to gather his thoughts and his courage as he climbed.

Mary sat a bowl of stew in front of him and a tall glass of lemonade. Chris lifted the glass and inspected it's contents. A smile graced his chiseled face.

"Something funny Mr. Larabee?", Mary asked as she seated herself across from him at the small kitchen table.

"No, I was just trying to remember the last time I had lemonade.". He tipped his glass at Mary and took a long drink.

"I have water if you'd rather," she snapped.

"No, thank you. This is good." His sincere smile softened her countenance and she visibly relaxed.

"It's Billy's favorite," she said and returned the smile. "He'll be home in 3 weeks."

"I know you miss him."

She nodded and watched him absently stir his stew.

"Mary.". The seriousness in his tone demanded her attention. He scooted back from the table and rested his forearms on his knees. He surveyed his clasped hands before meeting her eyes. "Mary, I've been sober for six weeks... My head is as clear as it's ever been.". He looked back down at his hands while Mary sat motionless across from him. He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. "I came here to ask for your forgiveness... I'm sorry that I ran out on you. It was wrong of me to leave without setting things straight first."

"Chris..."

"Can you forgive me?". He held her gaze, trying to judge what her response might be.

She hesitated, but only for a moment. "I suppose I already have..." She smiled at him and it warmed his soul. He could almost forget the other reason he was there. "Now eat. Your stew is getting cold."

"Mary..." His voice shook just enough to send a chill down her spine. She looked up to see him focused intently on her. "This thing with you and me... It can't happen." He searched her eyes and regretted it immediately seeing the hurt that registered there. "Mary," he continued, "when Sarah and Adam died..." He shook his head back and forth searching for the right words. "I lost everything that mattered. I can't do that again.". Chris stood from his chair needing to move. Stopping at the back window, he found the courage to continue. "I did a lot of damn stupid things. Things that I regret. Things I'm sure that I should regret, I just don't remember what they are. Two months ago, I told Buck that I couldn't see her face anymore. I couldn't hear Adam's voice anymore. He told me it was time to move on.". Chris paused to study the alley behind _The Clarion_. "I took off for Purgatorio, mad at Buck for telling the truth." Looking over at Mary, he watched her closely. "I was mad at you too."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're the reason she's fading."

"Chris..."

Chris shook his head. "Buck was right." There was so much unsaid in her eyes that he had to look away. "It's time," he whispered to the window.

Chris turned and headed back to the table. He pulled his chair around and set down next to Mary. He took her hands in his and she shifted to face him. "Mary, I care about you and the boy, but..." He studied her petite fingers as they lay quietly in his calloused hands. He watched as her hand left his and moved to his cheek. Gently she urged him to look at her. "But what?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "My past... Look what happened to Sarah and Adam..."

"That wasn't your fault."

His heart ached for Mary as she gently traced his jaw with her thumb. Fearing his heart would explode, he could no longer stand her touch. He stood and spun on his heals. Holding the back of the chair for support, he continued. "Mary, it was my fault. Ella Gains had them killed because of me."

"Ella Gains... The woman in the photograph?"

Chris nodded.

"Who is she?" Mary asked, her brow furrowed.

Chris again ran his hand trough his hair. Mary wasn't a poker player, but she recognized the tell. Chris was organizing his thoughts, searching for words. Buying a little time, he moved to the fireplace. With his back to Mary, he spoke in to the fire.

"I knew her years ago, before Sarah. Ella was cut from rough stock, but she always managed to land on her feet. We had... an understanding, I guess you could say. At least I thought we did. She knew that we weren't permanent. When I met Sarah, Ella faded away. I hadn't seen her in years until a few months ago when she showed up here asking for help."

Mary stood. Feeling the need to be close to Chris, she moved toward the fire and leaned back on the edge of the table. "That's where you all went?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, she said some men were after her and her land. She was willing to pay for protection. Buck found me in Purgatorio and drug me back to town. It was the anniversary of their deaths and I was blind drunk."

"What happened out there?" she asked, not sure if she was ready for the truth.

"I shut down. She offered me all the comforts a man could want." She could taste the bitterness in his words. "I didn't have to think... or feel... I didn't hurt for my family and I didn't have to think about changing for you."

"Chris," Mary pushed away from the table and planted herself in front of him. She put a hand on his arm. He kept his eyes on the fire. "Chris, look at me" she pleaded. He didn't move. "Look at me, please." He raised his eyes to hers. "Chris, you don't have to change for me. I like you very much just the way you are."

He took hold of her elbows. "You don't understand. You make me want to change." He shook his head and pulled away from her grasp. Across the room, he turned and looked at her again. In a quiet voice he continued, "I built that cabin thinking about you and Billy. I stopped drinking for you and Billy. Hell, you're the reason I agreed to stay on in this town in the first place.". He drew in a long breath and blew it out hard, determined to do the right thing. "But it won't work. The best thing I ever did for you was ride away when the judge showed up with the new sheriff."

"That's not true. Things fell apart when you left. Things always fall apart when you leave." She was desperate to make him understand.

"Mary listen to me," he shouted in frustration. Mary froze mid-stride on her way across the room. "She won't stop. That letter she sent, in care of _The Clarion_ _News_, it was a warning. She knows about you... She knows I care about you."

Mary searched his eyes and continued to move closer to him. He looked tired, but not defeated. Her heart broke for him. He carried so much pain and regret. She squared her shoulders ready to carry however much of that burden he was willing to share. He turned away from her as she reached him. "Mary, I can't start over until I've dealt with Ella."

She stepped around him and tentatively placed one hand on his chest just over his racing heart. She lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "Then find her and bring her to justice, Chris. Do it for Sarah and Adam... Do it for us."

"Mary," he said as he covered her hand with his "even if I find her, my past..." he stepped back from her and let her hand fall from his. "There can't be an us. There's too many ghosts, too many things I still have to pay for. Don't you understand? I can't let it happen again. You're not safe with me."

"Don't I have a say?"

"No, not in this."

"But you've always protected me, this town... and Billy too. If it wasn't for you, Billy would be dead. You saved his life."

He stepped further away, turning his back to her, shaking his head slowly back and forth. "You're not listening," he spat, more forcefully than he had meant to. When he turned back to face her, he saw the determination in her eyes and he knew what he had to do. "There's no place for you in my life... I don't love you Mary. You're beautiful, and I would dearly like to see just what you're made of, but outside of that, you've got nothin' for me. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but that's just the way it is.". He hurried past her and grabbed his hat off the back of the chair.

"You're a terrible liar Chris Larabee," she said to his back. "Worse than that you're a coward."

He paused before heading down the steps to _The Clarion_ office. The last thing he heard was her muffled sob as he walked through the clarion doors.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter two. More soon. All reviews appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tethered

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. **Warning:** This cahpter rated T just to be safe!

**Chapter 3: Tethered**

Mary spent the rest of the evening cleaning. She always cleaned when she was angry. By the time she was finished, the living quarters were spotless. It was well past a respectable bed time when she carried the last bucket of dirty water downstairs and out of the back door to the alley. She had worked up enough of a sweat that the crisp night air felt more than welcome. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, hands on her hips. It was late, at least 11:30 she reasoned, but she knew sleep would be impossible. She ran through all that Chris had said over and over in her mind. It frustrated her that never could she think of what to say in the moment. She supposed that's why the written word appealed to her so. When writing, she had time to organize her thoughts and create a coherent response that conveyed exactly what she needed to say. She had now had several hours to stew over of all the things she should have said. Resolved, she headed back inside to grab a shawl before marching straight over to the jail or the saloon or the boarding house, wherever she had to go to find him. She would turn this town upside down if necessary. She didn't care where Chris Larabee might be. She, in fact, was going to have her say. If she couldn't sleep, neither would he.

Chris sat alone in front of the jail. He could see that Mary's oil lamp still burned brightly through the upstairs window. He wondered what she could be doing this late at night. He caught a glimpse of her now and again moving to and from in the upstairs quarter. It took every ounce of will power he possessed to keep him from storming across the street and back through the door of _The Clarion_. He knew he had treated her badly, but at the time it seemed to be his only choice. She had to understand that he was dangerous. He had never expected to see so much tenderness and warmth in her eyes and for him no less. There were times that he thought maybe Mary could care for him as a friend, as a mentor for Billy. But, until tonight, he had never considered that she might care for him the way a woman cares for a man. That she might yearn for a future with him the same way he yearned for a future with her and Billy. He felt his gut tighten at the prospect. It didn't matter now, however, not after the way he had spoken to her tonight. An inconspicuous noise caught his attention, a lock turning in a door. There was no wind tonight. Setting outside would have been unbearable had there been a cold breeze on top of the rapidly falling temperature. Winter would be here soon, he noted as he searched the boardwalk across the street for the source of the noise. Mary stepped from _The Clarion_ onto the wooden walk. She closed the door and wrapped her shawl tightly around her shoulders. She looked toward the jail as she always did, a habit she had formed long ago, and stilled when her eyes found his. He stood, concern clouding his face. Mary shivered under the weight of his stare and pulled the shawl tighter around her shoulders. She could feel her pulse quicken at his approach. She wondered how he managed to penetrate her soul with one hard look. She froze as he started down the steps and across the street. His eyes never left hers as he made his way closer at a steady, determined pace. Her body turned toward his instinctively. She lifted her chin, studying the set of his jaw, the hard lines in his face, and that unmistakable swagger that seemed to elevate his stature even among men who were more physically daunting than he. There was a storm brewing in his deep green eyes, the hint of sorrow that he normally carried had been replaced with need. She reached for him, letting the shawl fall from her shoulders. With one arm he encircled her tiny waist and she gasped as he pulled her in hard against his chest. His kiss was frenzied, almost painful, a warning, as emotion poured from him into her. She knew he was being intentionally rough, trying to scare her, but it wasn't going to work. Mary pressed back. Her kiss was as urgent as his. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him even closer.

Chris pulled back, pushing Mary an arms length away in that same moment. He held her arms firmly unable to release her. His expression offered her a challenge. His breathing was quick and ragged. His eyes darted back and forth searching hers, for what she wasn't sure. All she had to offer him was love and honesty. "You don't scare me, Chris". His grip on her arms tightened briefly before he let go and turned his back to her. She didn't move but continued to speak in a quiet yet commanding voice. "Chris I'm not nieve. I know that a life with you wouldn't be trouble free, but nothing worth having comes easily."

Chris turned his face to the heavens and shook his head back and forth slowly. He ran his hands through his hair as he turned to face her. Mary braced herself for his rejection. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can't fight you, Mary. I don't know how."

Mary moved toward him slowly, but with determination. She laid her hand on his chest. "Then don't fight." He covered her thin fingers with his hand and rested his forehead against hers. She wrapped her free arm around his waist and settled her head against his chest. They stood holding each other for several minutes until Chris felt Mary shutter in his arms.

"Your cold."

"I'm okay," she replied not wanting the moment to end. Chris stepped away from her and picked up the shawl she had dropped. He wrapped it around her shoulders and ran his hands quickly up and down her arms.

"I was warmer before," she teased.

Chris chuckled in spite of himself. "Let's get you inside," he said and turned her toward _The Clarion. _He opened the door and motioned her inside, hesitating before following her in.

He shut the door behind him and sighed. "I'm sorry... You were right when you said I was a coward and a liar. The truth is, I do love you Mary and it scares the hell out of me."

"Chris,"

"I'm going after Ella," he said cutting her off.

Mary pulled up short on her way to him. "How soon do you leave?"

"Dawn."

She drew in a quick steadying breath and continued toward him. Without a word, she took his hand and stepped backwards gently pulling him with her deeper into _The Clarion_. He followed her up the stairs and back into her home. She continued leading him across the kitchen and into her bedroom. Without letting go of his hand, she pulled the shawl from her shoulders and tossed it onto the bed. She turned back to face him and eased closer running her free hand up his chest and across his cheek. He closed his eyes and she kissed him softly. She felt his hand slip around her waist and he pulled her in tightly against him. He deepened the kiss, unable to resist her touch. Mary pulled away and backed toward the bed letting his hand drop from hers. Silently, she went to work on the buttons of her pale blue work dress.

"Mary," his voice cracked nearly undoing her. "Mary, what are you doin'?"

"I'm getting ready for bed, Mr. Larabee. I would suggest you do the same." Her words were spoken with confidence, but Chris could see how her fingers shook as she fussed with the few remaining buttons on her dress.

"I can't stay here, Mary."

"Yes, you can."

"No. It wouldn't be right."

Mary pulled the dress over her head and laid it neatly across the back of the rocking chair next to the bed. She smoothed her underskirts and pulled the decorative combs from her hair. Chris felt his gut stir when her hair fell loose around her shoulders. She dropped them in the seat of the chair and lifted her gaze to his. She watched him with heartbreakingly honest eyes. He wanted to go to her, to pull her close and smother her with his love, but his feet felt like lead. He looked at her in earnest and saw every bit of his need, his desire, and his love reflected in her crystal blue eyes. She took the three short strides required to reach him where he stood frozen in place. She placed one trembling hand on his chest, over his heart, and the other on his cheek. His eyes again closed in sweet surrender and he leaned into her touch. She rose to her toes and brushed her lips against his. His response was imperceptible. Undaunted, she placed another gentle kiss on his lips. This time his hands went to her hips pulling her closer to him. Her lips parted in response and Chris accepted her invitation. A soft moan escaped her throat spurring his need. She felt him tremble and realized that this mattered to Chris as much it did to her. She pulled back and surveyed his endless green eyes. They were dark with desire, the blues and greens and browns all melding together and swirling like a storm. His gaze dropped to her swollen lips and back to her eyes. She undid the top button of his shirt, slowly moving down his torso and finally untucking the hem to reach the last button. He watched her work as he often did in secret. She approached this task as she did every task, large or small, with focus and concentration. He admired her fortitude. Goodness knew she had the gumption of ten gunslingers put together. That had been obvious the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. She had marched right out in the middle of the street determined to save Nathan just her and her shot gun. He warmed at the memory and lifted her chin to kiss the determined little wrinkle between her eyes. She ran her hands inside his shirt, across his bare chest and lifted it from his shoulders. She tossed it on the chair where her discarded dress already lay. When she turned back, Chris lifted her to him so that she looked down into his face. She knew he was strong; she had seen him fight, but his power was effortless, like breathing. He was lean and fit, and while his strength was impressive, it was his gentleness that had captured her heart. He placed her gracefully on the bed and slid effortlessly on top of her. He ran his fingers over her face and through her hair. "I don't know if I know how to do this anymore."

She looked at him curiously. "I don't understand." She knew he had been with plenty of women since Sarah's death. She had seen the pretty saloon girl in Purgatorio kiss him with a familiarity that had made her green with envy.

"I haven't cared about anyone since Sarah. I tried not to care about you, but little good that did me."

She smiled warmly. "I was starting to wonder if you cared at all."

"Don't ever wonder," he said and cupped her cheek in his calloused palm. "I love you, Mary." He kissed her tenderly, agonizingly soft and slow. He reached under her chemise and pulled the small pile of skirts from her hips. He could see the curves and swells of her petite frame beneath the thin material that covered her. He made love to her unselfishly, a thing he hadn't done in a very long time, not since Sarah. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been with a woman sober. Being with Mary was more than just a physical release. It set his soul on fire. She moved beneath him gracefully in the rhythm they created together. Mary was a Christian woman and she knew what they were doing was wrong, but life out here was precarious at best. She and Chris had had been apart long enough, she reasoned. Chris had her heart and she had his; of that she had no doubt. He was leaving in the morning and only God knew if he would make it back so she decided she would deal with the particulars later. Right now all she wanted was Chris. She had forgotten what it was like to feel the heat of passion as it rose from her toes and spread across her body igniting every synapse. It shocked her as it had the first time when lights burst beneath her eyelids as waves of passion shook her to her bones. She arched her back and cried out before burying her head in Chris's chest, embarrassed by her outburst. Chris forced her gently back onto the bed and collapsed on top of her. She could feel his heart racing in his chest, somehow keeping time with her own. Mary stroked his sweat slicked back feeling lean, hard muscle beneath her fingertips. Chris kissed her neck softly and pulled himself up to his elbows. "Are you okay," he asked in earnest.

Warmed by his concern, Mary smiled at him lovingly and assured him that she was in deed fine. Chris rolled to his side and pulled her with him so that she rested half on top of him. Their legs remained comfortably tangled. Mary gathered her hair and pulled it over one shoulder. Unable to resist, Chris balled the ends in his fist enjoying the feel of her soft locks as they slipped in and out of his fingers. "You better get some sleep if you're leaving at dawn," she said.

"Mary," he said in that serious tone that always gave her pause. "I can't stop until I find her. I won't."

"I know. Just send word when you can. Let me know you're okay." It was a simple request, but her eyes pleaded with him to promise he would do just that.

"I will."

Satisfied with his answer, knowing Chris did not make promises that he did not intend to keep, Mary kissed him softly and snuggled into his side to sleep.

**A/N: If only the show had continued! I really enjoy these two. Please leave a review on your way out if you don't mind. Reviews are my muse! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Promises

**Chapter 4: Promises**

At the first sign of light, Mary leaned down and brushed her lips against the corner of Chris's mouth. She had been watching him sleep studying the hard lines of his face softened slightly by deep, peaceful rest. In his sleep, he had pushed the blankets down around his waist exposing his taut chest and the well demarcated "V" his stomach muscles formed before disappearing beneath the covers. She memorized every line and every scar that marked his lean, sinuous form. She ran her fingers over the puckered scar where Ella's hired gunman had found his mark. Chris stretched and opened his eyes. A beautiful smile, one Mary had only glimpsed before, graced his face. "Mornin'," he said and reached for her pulling her to him for a lingering good morning kiss.

"Good morning," she echoed. "Want some breakfast before you go?"

Chris looked toward the window. It was later than he expected and he knew the others would be ready to ride soon. "No thank you. Maybe just a cup of coffee."

Mary untangled herself from Chris and started out of bed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to him rolling over on top of her as he did. She squealed in surprise. They looked at each other for a long, sobering moment. "I'm gonna' miss you," Chris whispered.

"Just come back home to me. We have a life to start."

"Mary, I want you to keep your eyes open while I'm gone. If I'm not back before Billy's done with school, promise me you'll go to Orin's. Don't bring him back here."

"Chris,"

"You know what she's capable of. Promise me, Mary," he said giving her that all too familiar hard stare of his.

"I promise."

"Nathan and Ezra will be here to keep an eye on the town. You need anything, you find one of them."

"I will," she assured him with a warm smile. "How will you find Ella?" Just saying her name left a bitter taste in Mary's mouth.

Chris rolled to his back and Mary followed, propping herself up on her elbow at his side. "She has a spread eight days north of here. We're gonna' take it slow." He hesitated and folded his arm behind his head. "She talked about it before... when I was there." Mary's eyebrow arched ever so slightly in response. "That's where she'll be."

Mary tried not to react. She had, after all, forgiven him and moved on. "What's the plan?"

"Me and Vin are gonna head north-east. JD, Buck, and Josiah are headin' west. We'll meet up with 'em in Pike Ridge. She'll be waitin' for me to come and get her."

"To be with her?"

"I hope so... else this won't be easy." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and let his hand fall back to hers where it lay lightly on his chest.

"You better go," she said in a whisper fighting back the tears that suddenly threatened to spill. She turned away from him quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Downstairs, Chris stepped through the door of _The Clarion_ to meet the rising sun. Mary followed him onto the wooden walkway. Chris turned back to her slowly, hat in hand, and lifted her chin needing to look into her eyes one last time before he left. He kissed her tenderly leaving a lingering fire low in her gut. "I love you, Mary."

Buck slapped Vin hard on the shoulder with the back of his hand. "Would you look at that," he said pointing across the street toward _The Clarion News_. "Don't that beat all!"

Vin watched as Chris backed away from Mary letting her hand fall from his as the distance grew between them. Vin let loose with a hearty grin, happy to see his friend moving toward happiness. Chris traveled quickly across the street to the livery to saddle up. His four fellow gunmen were waiting on their mounts when he emerged. "Boys," he said with a nod, fully aware that his and Mary's goodbye did not go unnoticed.

"Mornin' Chris," Buck said with a hint of mischief in his voice and unable to keep his goofy grin in check. "Sleep well?"

"I did... you?"

"Can't complain. You uh..."

"Don't start," Chris warned good naturedly. Buck snorted while the other boys did their best to keep their grins in check.

"I'm glad for ya' pard."

Chris acknowledged Buck's approval with a slight upturn of his lip.

"Ride safe gentlemen and stick to the plan."

"Will do," Buck promised. "See you soon."

With that, Chris and Vin headed east and the rest headed west out of town. Mary watched them ride off through the window of _The Clarion_. She prayed fervently for their safe return.

A half a days ride out of town, Vin and Chris stopped in Lodi Junction to eat a good meal and to fish for information. No one had heard of Ella, but the meal hit the spot. They lazily headed back to their horses and hit the dusty trail. They took it easy for the next several miles letting their food settle and their backs rest.

"So you and Mary, huh?" Vin asked, breaking the four mile silence.

"Yep, me and Mary," Chris answered before turning his head toward his friend.

"That's a good thing, you know," he said with half smile.

"She deserves better."

"Maybe... but the heart wants what the heart wants."

Chris just shook his head, always amused by Vin's quips of wisdom.

"Mary's pretty good at gettin' what she wants," Chris chuckled.

"I reckon she is," Vin mused. "You're a lucky son bitch, that's fer sure."

"Let's just hope that luck holds. Mary and the boy... they aint safe 'till Ella's dead."

Vin nodded. "I heard that."

Chris spurred his black gelding into a lope. Vin followed suit and the two disappeared into the shadows as the sun set behind them.

The journey to Pike Ridge was dragging on longer than Chris had hoped. A steady, cold hard rain had held them up three days in Gatlin. They were behind schedule, but Vin was right, sickness would slow them down even more. Anxious for the trail, they finally headed out one brisk, windy morning. The sun was out and the clouds had disappeared, but the wind was bone chilling and blowing against them. Chris stopped long enough to send word to Mary. "Leaving Gatlin. Love, C.L." The extra bit it cost to send the "love" was worth it he mused as he paid the telegraph operator. His pocket was lighter, but so was his heart.

Mary was walking with Ezra toward _The Clarion_, lost in conversation when he stepped ahead of her and blocked her progression nearly sending her straight into him.

"Ms. Travis. If you could peer discretely over my shoulder, please and tell me if you recognize the gentleman who is at present loitering in front of your newspaper office."

Ezra took Mary's elbow and she rose to her toes to peek over his shoulder. The small man standing in front of the clarion appeared harmless enough. He was wearing a dark brown, pin striped suit coat and pants and a silly little bowler hat perched high on his head. "No idea," Mary whispered.

"Hmm," Ezra said as he contemplated their next move. "Play along Ms. Travis, if you please." He wrapped Mary's arm in his and covered her hand where it rested. He began walking down the boardwalk at a leisurely pace seemingly content to simply be arm in arm with his lovely companion. "When we get closer, I want you to giggle."

Mary did a quick double take not sure she had heard him correctly. He assured her she had with a quick nod.

"Mr. Standish," she whispered as they walked. "I don't giggle."

"Right," he smiled slyly. "Then maybe you could simply bat your eyelashes and afford me a sweet, delicate smile. We are, after all, attempting to convey the illusion of two people who are quite in love."

"And why are we doing that, exactly?" she asked.

"Just in case our friend up ahead is, in fact, foe."

"He looks rather harmless, don't you think?"

"Looks can be quite deceiving, I'm afraid, and I did promise Mr. Larabee that I would keep you safe until he returned. I intend to keep that promise even if my reasons are purely selfish, I assure you. The wrath of Mr. Larabee is not something I relish facing especially should something happen to the woman he so obviously loves."

Mary did in fact giggle just a little at Ezra's last observation. Quickly recovering her senses, she asked, "So you think that if someone was sent here by Ms. Gains, that someone might be stopped if my affection clearly belongs to you and not to Mr. Larabee."

"I'll try anything, I assure you," he promised as they met the eager stranger standing outside of Mary's door. "Hello," Ezra nodded. "Could I be of some assistance, Mr…"

"Hello," the little man trilled, the top of his head just reaching Ezra's chin. "Is this your newspaper, sir?"

"Who wants to know, if I might ask? And why?"

"Oh, oh, of course. Jacob Miller, Sir. I'm a tailor by trade, and I'm thinking of opening a shop here in Four Corners. I couldn't help but notice your finely tailored coat, Mr... Uh?"

"Ezra. Ezra Standish.

"Mr. Standish," he nodded and turned his attention to Mary. "And Ms..."

"Travis. Mary Travis," Mary said and extended her hand in greeting.

Ezra sighed at Mary's introduction. She really was quite poor at playing along. He positioned himself just slightly in front of her in a protective stance. "While I appreciate the worth of a well tailored suit, more than most, I would venture, what does that have to do with _The Clarion_ newspaper?"

"Oh, right. Well I was hoping to run an add asking the folks of your fair town whether or not they would be interested in a fine clothing store for both men and women," he said nodding to both Ezra and Mary in turn.

"I see," said Ezra. "And just..."

"Mr. Miller, if you would like to step inside, I would be glad to help you get started with your questionnaire. You'll have to excuse Ezra, here. He's a bit weary of strangers." Mary turned toward Ezra and straightened his tie with mock familiarity. "Ezra, dear, I think Mr. Miller and I can handle things from here. I know you have business to attend to at your own establishment."

"Yes well, if you need me..."

"I know where to find you."

Mary and Mr. Miller disappeared into _The Clarion_ and Ezra was left standing alone on the sidewalk. He made his way to Nathan's clinic to report the presence of one Jacob Miller in Four Corners. As harmless as Mr. Miller seemed, Ezra had an uneasy feeling about the little man. He hoped it was merely Chris's voice inside his head making him overly cautious and not any real threat to Mary. There was something peculiar about the tailor and the timing of his arrival, just five days past Chris's departure, was just a little too coincidental.

**A/N: More soon. Thank you for reading**


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. No excuses, just life. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Betrayal**

When Mary emerged from the telegraph office, her smile was too big to hide. He was safe and he loved her. For now, that was enough. "Hello, Mr. Miller," Mary said meeting the tailor on the boardwalk. She had printed his questionnaire two days ago after a rather lengthy meeting at _The Clarion _which had seen Ezra interrupt at least three times for various and sundry reasons. Ezra was certainly adept at playing the jealous suitor.

"Oh, Ms. Travis, lovely to see you. I was just headed to lunch. Would you like to join me?"

"Thank you, that sounds nice." He smiled triumphantly and escorted Mary across the street to the hotel restaurant.

"Ms. Travis, I want to thank you again for your help with my shop. I've had a great response, so much so that I went by the bank this morning seeking information on available homesteads."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Four Corners is growing by leaps and bounds. I think you will be very happy here, Mr. Miller. We are certainly excited for the addition of your shop."

"Thank you. I'm excited too."

"Were you successful this morning in finding an available homestead," Mary asked politely.

"Yes as a matter of fact, Mr. Scofield at the bank told me about a place two miles outside of town. He said it belonged to the Harrisons from San Leandro?"

"Oh, yes. Mr. Harrison and his family lived there for ten years or better. When Mr. Harrison died, Martha and her daughters moved back to Illinois, I believe. That's where they were from."

"Do you know then where the homestead is located?"

"I do, yes. Would you like me to show you?"

"I hate to trouble you, Ms. Travis, but if you wouldn't mind, I would surely appreciate it."

"Not at all," Mary offered.

"Shall we ride out after lunch then?"

"That would be fine..."

**Mag7**

Chris and Vin were finally riding just on the outside of Pike Ridge. It had been dark for over an hour and they were beat as were the horses. They slowed them to a walk and meandered into Pike Ridge at a leisurely pace. Having situated the horses at the livery, the men headed for the hotel to see if their fellow gunman had made it safely there as well. They found Buck and JD on the front porch enjoying a lukewarm cup of coffee.

"You made it!" Buck hollered as Chris and Vin crossed the street. Chris greeted him with a firm handshake. "Have any trouble?"

"Just the weather," Chris answered. "You?"

"Smooth as a young lady's bare backside."

"Where's Josiah?"

"Upstairs I reckon. He tends to read and turn in early. He's an odd bird, you know."

"Just cause he don't spend all his free time chasin' tail, don't mean he's odd," Vin countered.

"Does in my book," Buck chuckled.

Chris and Vin made themselves comfortable on the front porch. "Y'all been here long?"

"Got here two days ago. Had a little trouble at Mayfair Gap," JD answered and cut his eyes at Buck

"What kind of trouble?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Weather... Women... The usual," Buck grinned.

"Any word on Ella?" Chris asked.

"Not so far," Buck said, his tone acutely serious.

"I'll ride out tomorrow night. Find her place. See what we're up against."

"I'll go with ya'" Vin offered.

"We'll all go," Josiah said speaking for the first time and nearly knocking Buck off of his perch. "Just in case."

"You are a sneaky bastard," Buck complained. "Where'd you come from anyway?"

"Metaphorically or just now?"

"Meta what?"

"Can we eat now?" JD asked. "I'm starvin'''

"You're always starvin', Sprout. You think you might be havin' a growth spurt?"

JD smacked Buck with his hat and Buck high tailed into the hotel. "Been prayin' for patience, preacher man?" Vin asked Josiah catching the roll of his eyes as his two companions bounced up the boardwalk.

"You have no idea, brother."

**Mag7**

Ezra stepped out onto the boardwalk just in time to see the buckboard carrying Mary and Jordan Miller disappear around the corner at the edge of town. He stood there for a moment not believing what he had just seen before tossing the remainder of his cigar to the ground and sprinting toward Nathan's clinic. "Nathan! Nathan!" he shouted as he charged up the back steps. Nathan opened the door in a rush.

"What's wrong?"

"Good Lord, Nathan," Ezra said panting on the stairs. "Have you ever counted these steps?"

"What's wrong, Ezra" he asked more emphatically trying to return the southern gentleman to the point.

"It's Mary. I just saw her riding out of town with Jacob Miller. Something is a miss, Nathan. I can feel it."

"Let's go," Nathan agreed.

Mary and Jordan pulled in front of the old Harrison homestead. It was overgrown and in need of repair, but it could be beautiful again Mary thought as she stood and shaded her eyes from the sun. Miller jumped from the buckboard and rounded the rear to help Mary down. He followed her toward the small cabin but stopped as Mary began to climb the steps. "Let's walk around a bit. Take a look at the land before we go inside."

"Thinking of doing a little farming?" Mary asked, an amused smile on her face.

"Maybe," Mr. Miller said returning her playful smile. "Let's see what we have to work with."

Mary followed him to the back of the cabin. There was a huge oak tree twenty yards from the back porch. The leaves had just begun to fall with the threat of winter. It was beautiful. Drawn to its magnificence, Mary instinctively moved toward it. She didn't even hear the hammer cock on the gun behind her. She touched the weathered bark and turned back toward Mr. Miller. "I wonder how old this... Mr. Miller. What are you doing?" Confusion crossed her features quickly followed by the realization of what, in fact, Mr. Miller had planned.

"I'm sorry Ms. Travis, but I've been sent here to do a job." To his credit, he did look genuinely apologetic.

"Who do you work for, Mr. Miller," she asked knowing full well what his answer would be.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say, Ms. Travis."

"You intend to kill me, Mr. Miller. Might I at least know why and for whom?" Her voice was much steadier than her knees at present. Miller was impressed with her prowess.

"I was hired by a Ms. Ella Gains. She didn't say why she wanted you dead, only that if I didn't do it, she would find someone else who would. Now if you please, Ms. Travis. On your knees." His expression became steely and determined. There would be no reasoning with Mr. Miller.

Mary did as she was told. Grabbing the trunk of the big oak for support, she bent slowly to her knees and sat back on her heals. Miller lifted his gun and Mary closed her eyes. Billy's name was on her lips when the sound of a single gunshot rang out. She listened as it echoed in the deafening silence. She expected it to hurt or burn maybe. At the very least, she thought it would have knocked her over. "Ms. Travis. Ms. Travis! Oh Lord, we're too late, Nathan."

Mary opened one eye to find Nathan's face very close to hers. Opening the other eye she turned her head to see who was attached to the arms that were, at present, squeezing the breath out of her. "You okay Miz. Travis?"

Mary blinked and looked past Nathan at the body of one Jordan Miller sprawled on the hard earth behind him. Nathan extended a hand to Mary, and Ezra half heartedly lifted from behind, still a little overcome. "How did you…" Mary asked.

"Ezra saw you and Mr. Miller there riding out of town together."

Mary turned to Ezra. "Thank you Ezra. I think I owe you an apology as well. I've been rather… uncooperative and I am sorry for that. You were right to be suspicious of Mr. Miller."

"Just thank me by staying alive until Mr. Larabee returns. After that, you're on your own."

Nathan shook his head and Mary gave Ezra a knowing smile. "Let's get Miller back to town," Nathan said and headed for the buckboard.

**Mag7**

Leaving their mounts behind, the lawmen from Four Corners slipped quietly through the thin cover of trees that shaded the north end of Ella Gains' sprawling home. East of where Chris and his fellow lawmen clung to the shadows was a barn and a bunk house. Two armed men sat sprawled on the small porch smoking thinly wrapped cigars, gun belts low on their hips. The moon was nearly full where it sat like a spotlight over the main house.

"What are you thinking?" Buck whispered.

"Nothing we can do tonight."

Vin nodded in agreement.

The men slipped quietly back to their horses and headed back toward town. Vin sidled up next to Chris and the two men rode in silence for several minutes.

"No way we're letting you go in there by yourself."

"You got a better idea?"

"Not yet, but I'll think of something."

"It's the only way, Vin. I figure I show up tomorrow afternoon, cleaned up and alone, maybe a little drunk and she'll get the idea I missed her."

"She's crazy Chris, but she ain't stupid."

"I'll just have to convince her it's true."

"And if she doesn't buy it?"

"Then I'll shoot her before she shoots me."

"That easy, huh?"

"That easy."

The next day Chris did just what he said he would do. He dawned a crisp blue shirt just purchased and pressed at the general store. He beat the dust out of his black pants and cleaned up his hat as best he could. "Aren't you pretty!" Buck teased as Chris emerged from the hotel.

"Let's hope Ella agrees," Vin spat. "First sign of trouble and we're ridin' in."

Chris took a long steadying draw from the whisky bottle he had just purchased. The amber liquid was hot and bitter as it slid down his throat. He hadn't touched the stuff in so long. It was both foreign and comforting at the same time. A slippery slope he thought to himself. He handed the bottle to Vin who left it setting on the steps in front of the saloon. "Be safe," Vin said and clasped his friend on the shoulder. Chris nodded once and mounted his black gelding. He headed directly for Ella's place while his friends circled east and positioned themselves just over the ridge behind the bunkhouse. They watched as Chris tied his horse to the hitch in front of Ella's place and walked determinately up the steps to her front door. They saw Ella step onto the front porch and scan the area most likely looking for them before she and Chris disappeared through her front door.

"Why are you here," she asked a mere five steps into the foyer.

"Why do you think I'm here," he replied shooting her his best come hither smile.

"You're either here to kill me or to sleep with me."

Chris swallowed hard forcing down the bile that had crept up to the back of his throat. "I missed you Ella." She narrowed her eyes studying the man in front of her momentarily before turning her back to him and walking into the parlor. He followed her in and removed his hat. On a table near the window he saw a framed picture of the two of them taken the day before he was shot.

"So which is it Larabee?"

"You know what I realized Ella," he said making his way to the window. He picked up the framed picture and ran his finger lovingly over the image. He gently replaced it on the table and turned to face her. "I realized that you and I are cut from the same cloth. We're no good to anybody but each other. That's why I'm here."

"And what about the Widow Travis in Four Corners?"

"Too much of a prude. I'm too old for courtin' and sparkin'," he mused.

"And your friends? The lawmen you ride with?"

"We scattered. Buck and JD stayed on in Four Corners to wear the badge. Nathan stayed too. He's a good medicine man. Josiah took off to preach the word and Ezra… hell, who knows where Ezra went. To the next card game I suppose."

"And the tall one? The tracker?"

"Vin's runnin' from demons just like you and me. It was time to move on."

She eyed him suspiciously. "I just never thought I would see you again."

"We always seem to find each other, Darlin'" She walked to him and kissed him full on the mouth before whispering in his ear. "If you're lying to me, I'll kill you myself." Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments before her face broke into an elated smile. She could taste the whisky on his breath. She could taste _him_ and it sent her body into overdrive. "We have some making up to do Chris Larabee," she said as she pulled him to her.

**A/N: More soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6: Intercession

**A/N: So I went to Netflix to watch Mag 7 and find a little inspiration only to discover that they have removed it. So I was forced to order the complete set. Just watched the first couple episodes and I'm ready to rock and roll.**

**Chapter 5: Intercession**

She kissed him hard on the mouth in what was meant to be a display of passion rekindled. It was all Chris could do not to throw her across the room. He thought of Mary and felt a pang of guilt. Ella ran her hands along his chest and searched his eyes. He did his best to conceal the hatred hiding just beneath the surface. "When's the last time you ate?" Ella asked.

"Yesterday, I think."

"Let's eat," she said pulling him toward the kitchen. "Then we'll play."

As the sun set, Chris poured the two of them another drink. "This is a real nice place you got here Ella. How did ya' manage it?"

"You know I always land on my feet," she laughed.

Chris laughed with her doing his damnest to play the part. Ella stood and rounded the table. She took Chris's hand and beckoned him to follow. Inside her bedroom, she closed the door behind them and went to work on the laces at the front of her dress. Chris swayed a little on his feet pretending to be drunk. The full and risen moon spotlighted the two of them and cast eerie shadows on the wall behind her. With the bodice of her dress loose, exposing just a hint of what lay beneath, she crossed the room to Chris and started on the buttons of his new shirt. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," she said. "You're gonna be so happy here, Chris."

Shouts from below saved Chris from the onslaught of kisses that Ella was, at present, placing on his neck and chest. She looked past him to the window, dragging Chris with her to see what was happening. Her hired hands, twelve in all Chris judged, were gathering buckets and water to throw on the fire that had engulfed the bunk house. "We better help," Chris said and took off downstairs making sure that Ella was on his heels. He ushered her through the back door and into the waiting arms of Buck Wilmington. He covered her mouth with one hand and picked her up with the other. Seeing her stirred all of the rage that he had worked very hard to bury since the death of his sweet, beloved Hilda. He threw her to the ground at Vin's feet who quickly tied her hands in front of her and handed her up to an already mounted Josiah.

"Where's Chris?" JD asked.

"Right here," Chris shouted. "Let's ride."

Back in town, Chris deposited Ella at the sheriff's office. "I'm takin' her to Four Corners. Judge Orin Travis issued a warrant for her arrest. You can contact him."

"What did she do?' the Sheriff asked unaccustomed to female prisoners in his jail.

"She murdered two people, a woman and a child."

Sheriff Tompkins was speechless, a shocked expression his only reply.

"Josiah, you stay with her?"

Josiah nodded understanding Chris's need for distance.

"One of us will relieve you in a bit."

Chris stepped from the jail and found Buck staring into nothing at the end of the boardwalk. He sidled up next to him. "You okay?"

"I won't be okay until that evil…" He shook his head. "Until that monster is dead. I still don't understand why you didn't just shoot her on sight."

"She's got to be held accountable for what she did… to Sarah and Adam… and Hilda. She'll stand trial and she'll hang. She don't deserve anything less." He patted Buck on the back and found a chair just outside of the jail. He watched as Buck headed across the street to the saloon to meet the others. Chris would not be joining his friends for a drink tonight. He had already had more alcohol than he had meant to have. Thank goodness wine was less effective than whisky. He and Ella had downed a full bottle and a half before going upstairs. He thought the fellas would never get that fire lit. No way in hell he was sleeping with Ella again. He would wire Mary in the morning and let her know they were on their way home. He would ask her to have the judge there as soon as possible. The sooner Ella was tried and hung, the better.

**Mag7**

Early the next morning, the five men and their prisoner were saddled and ready to ride. Chris and Buck took point while Josiah, JD, and Vin took the flank. Ella rode in the middle, hands bound. They rode in silence for most of the day, the men eager to cover as much ground as they could before nightfall. Vin rode forward to speak to Chris. "We campin' tonight or we gonna' try to reach Blue Spring?"

"What do you think?"

"Blue Spring is only another hour. Might be nice to leave her in the jail so we can all get a good night's rest. Past Blue Ridge, we'll have to camp at least one maybe two nights."

"Blue Spring it is," Chris agreed.

It was supper time when they deposited Ella in the jail explaining her arrest and their mission to the local Sheriff. Ella had been unusually quiet thus far. Chris assumed it was because of the hard ride, in which none of them had spoken much, and the fact that she was caught and destined to hang. Mostly he figured she was trying to work out a way to escape.

"You got somebody keepin' watch all night?" Chris asked

The Sheriff nodded. "My deputy will be here to relieve me at ten. He'll keep a good eye on things." Chris nodded in response. "One of you boys mind staying while I grab my dinner?" the Sheriff asked kindly.

"I'll stay," JD volunteered.

"I'll keep him company," Buck added. "Y'all go on and get somethin' to eat. We'll find ya' when the Sheriff gets back."

Josiah, Chris, and Vin headed to the hotel while Buck looked around for something to pass the time. "I'm gonna' go over to the saloon. See if I can borrow a deck of cards. Be right back."

JD made himself comfortable in the Sheriff's chair always enjoying the feeling of authority he got setting behind a desk.

"It suits you," Ella trilled from inside her cell. "You'd make an impressive Sheriff, JD. That's your name, right? JD… what does that stand for?"

"Forgive me M'am, but I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"I see. Well, maybe you could just listen then. You see, it doesn't matter what happens to me now. My life means nothing without Chris. That's how it is when you fall in love. Have you ever been in love JD? Maybe you have a pretty little girlfriend in Four Corners? How would you feel if another man took her away from you? While you were out working perhaps? Out trying to make a start for the two of you? See that's what happened to me. I left to help make a life for Chris and me, and while I was gone, that prim and proper little harlot stole Chris right out from under me. You see why I had to get rid of her right? She and that little bastard had no claim to Chris. I took care of them. I had too just like I took care of that uppity newspaper lady and her little brat. You see, if I'm gonna' die alone, then Chris is gonna' die alone too."

JD's heart froze as the realization of what Ella had just said sank in. The big chair went crashing into the back wall as JD sprinted across the room and out of the front door nearly pummeling Buck in the process. "JD! JD! What's wrong?" Buck stuck his head in the door just to be sure Ella was still locked away. She nodded to Buck on a curtsy and smiled from the middle of her cell. Confused and weary of what may have happened, Buck dropped the deck of cards he had retrieved and took off after JD.

JD burst through the hotel doors and headed for the restaurant. "Chris! Chris!" Chris stood immediately upon hearing the fear in JD's voice. JD skidded to a stop in front of him. "Chris, Ella was talkin' about you and about what she done. She said she killed 'em, your wife and your son."

"We already know that JD," Chris said, brows furrowed. He was frightened by JD's pale face and stuttered speech.

"No, I know. Chris, she said she done the same thing to the newspaper lady and her son. She's talkin' about Ms. Travis, right?"

Chris shot past JD nearly knocking his young friend to the ground on his way. The rest of the men jumped up from the table and followed quickly behind him. Chris burst through the jail door and drew his gun training it on Ella as he crossed to her cell stopping just shy of the black metal bars. His normally steely hand shook and his breaths came quickly, shallow under the weight of fear and rage. "Go ahead, Darlin'. Its not like either one of us has anything left to live for."

"Chris," Buck spoke cautiously. "Don't do this. Remember what you said. She needs to stand trial and hang for what she done. If you shoot her in cold blood, you'll be the one on the end of that rope and she wins."

Chris kept his gun trained on Ella's smiling face wanting desperately to send her straight to hell.

"Chris, Ezra and Nathan are lookin' after Mary. You know they won't let nothin' happen' to her. We'll send a wire in the mornin'. If anything happened to Mary, I'll help you tear _that_ one apart limb by limb," Vin said nodding at Ella. "You have my word."

Chris slowly lowered his gun and turned without a word for the door. He made it down the boardwalk steps before dropping to his knees and falling back on his heels. His gun fell next to him as the weight of the cold metal was suddenly too much to lift. He consciously quieted his breathing, slowly regaining control. For the first time in a very long time he prayed to his maker a prayer of confession, thanksgiving, and most of all intercession for Mary and the boy.

**A/N: Reviews are my muse! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Justice

**A/N: So sorry for the long delay! This chapter will wrap things up. I guess I just hated to let these two go. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Justice**

Mary stepped down from the witness stand, a tower of strength and quiet courage, and walked slowly past Ella Gains, eyes forward, without so much as a glance in the wretched woman's direction. Chris stood from his chair, four rows back, a beacon that Mary instinctively flowed toward. He took both of her hands in his and squeezed them reassuringly before stepping back and allowing her to move to the empty chair between he and Vin. Catching her eye before she sat, Vin nodded and offered her a small, tight lipped smile. She had done her job. She had recounted the events of the day in question with honesty and a straight forward air of modest dignity. She had kept her tears at bay, determined not to give that hateful woman an ounce of satisfaction. The verdict was read after a short deliberation by the jury in Gumm Springs. Judge Travis had recused himself from the trial sighting an obvious conflict of interest. Had he not been related to Mary and quite honestly fond of Chris, he would have been grateful for any excuse to recuse himself from this case. The nature of the crimes committed and the simple fact that Ella Gains was indeed a female was bound to wear on anyone involved in the trial. The honorable Judge Wilson Mayer had drawn the duty. Judge Travis had met his fellow judge only twice before, but knew him to be a man if integrity with a hardy respect for the law. He was known to be fair and honest. Orin was certain that justice would be served. He had told Mary and Chris the same on more than one occasion while they made the two day journey to Gumm Springs. Mary and Orin had taken the stage while Chris followed on his black gelding. Judge Travis had taken the added precaution of sending for a federal marshal to escort Ella on the two day trip. He was, of course, accompanied by the six lawmen of Four Corners.

Mary and Orin had stayed in the local hotel while Chris chose to stay with the men in the bunkhouse. It was hard being away from Mary, but under the circumstances thay had both thought it best. Even after receiving the telegram that had lifted his paralyzing fear and informed him that Ezra and Nathan had taken care of the threat and that Mary was indeed okay, all he had wanted was to see her and to touch her, to feel her pressed against him, safe. He recalled seeing her shoot out through the front door of _The Clarion News_ upon their arrival. She had nearly knocked him over diving into his open arms. He had missed the guttural growl that had escaped from Ella's throat as he was oblivious to everything but the woman he loved. He and Mary had spent their second night together that evening. He had kissed her square on the mouth right there in the middle of the street for God and everyone to see. He had taken care of his horse and thanked his fellow lawmen for their help before excusing himself from their company. He had knocked twice before Mary opened the door. His breath had caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was wearing a light blue shift nearly transparent in the moonlight that drifted in through the big windows behind him. Her hair was loose and flowed half down her back and half over her shoulder. She had worried at her bottom lip the way she always did when she was nervous. Wordlessly, he had reached her in one stride and swept a taut, muscular arm around her waist pulling her to him effortlessly. He still wasn't sure how they had made it upstairs to her bed. He had kissed her hungrily at first forcing sweet, melodic sounds from her throat that had driven him nearly mad. He had then kissed her slowly and so thoroughly that they had both panted needing each other desperately. There was no doubt where and with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this second chance. Truth be told, he had done nothing. Mary was God's grace in tangible form and he knew it.

He escorted Mary upstairs to her room following supper with Orin and the men that first night of their journey. He followed her through the door under the excuse of wanting to make sure no threats were lurking in any hidden corners. Mary smiled knowingly, watching him peruse the room through squinted eyes. She closed the door behind her and moved slowly toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He covered her hands with his and pulled her around to face him. The love he found reflected in her eyes was still a bit overwhelming. What a fool he had been to think he could run from her, from this. Why did he ever want to? He ran his hand through her hair allowing the soft, wheat colored tresses to tickle his fingers until he reached the ends and balled them in his fist. He recalled what those same tresses felt like as they danced across his bare chest as he lay naked underneath her. The physical response that she elicited from him was bound to be his undoing. He kissed her chastely on the forehead trying to calm his need before it overtook them both. Mary squeezed her eyes closed, fighting the same battle. "I better go," he whispered.

"Yeah, I think you better," she teased. Arm in arm they walked the few steps it took to reach the door. Chris brushed his lips against Mary's, lingering a moment longer than he should have making his departure nearly impossible. The click of Judge Travis's boots on the floor just outside Mary's door, however, quickly sobered them both. They waited until they heard the click of his lock across the hall before so much as breathing. Chris stroked Mary's chin and whispered a quick "I love you," before turning quickly to go.

Six days later, they sat quietly in the makeshift courtroom awaiting the jury's decision. The tall man in the first jury chair stood, paper in hand. He was wearing simple clothes made for hard work, perhaps ranching or farming. The knees in his pants had been patched more than once and his boots were well worn and muddy. He could read and write as could nine of the twelve jurors. That had been one of three questions asked by Judge Mayer at the outset of the proceedings. He had also wanted to know each man's occupation and how much alcohol they each consumed in a week. He had explained that the trial would be a difficult one as not only was the accused a female, but one of the victims was a seven year old boy burned to death in a deliberate act of brutality. Juror number one cleared his throat and kept his eyes on the judge never sparing a glance at the written verdict. "We find Ms. Gains guilty, your honor, of trying to have Ms. Travis there murdered. We also decided she's guilty of murdering Mr. Larabee's wife and son."

"This court thanks you for your service, gentlemen. You are excused with my sincere gratitude." He nodded to the jurors and waited for them to exit. "Ms. Gains you have been found guilty of two murders and one attempted murder for hire. In accordance with the law of this great state, you are hereby sentenced to hang. Justice has been served Ms. Gains and I see no reason to delay punishment. You will hang in two days time. May God have mercy on your soul. This court is adjourned." He slammed the gavel hard on the table and just like that, the trial was over. Mary had listened to the verdict with her head bowed and her eyes closed. She wasn't sure how Christian it was to pray for the death of another human being, but God knew her heart already. She hadn't realized how tightly she had been clinging to Chris's hand until she released the breath she had been holding and relaxed her fingers in his grip. The federal marshal lifted a muted Ella from her chair and held her hands firmly behind her back as the Gumm Springs marshal placed the manacles around her wrists. Mary and Chris stood as did the majority of onlookers in the courtroom audience. Chris turned his back to the isle as Ella was escorted out of the courtroom. In doing so, he shielded Mary from the she-devils glare.

Mary rarely thought back to that time in her life, but it had been five years to the day since Ella Gains was held accountable for her sins here on earth. Chris and Mary had headed out of town that afternoon, moments after the verdict had been read and the punishment conferred leaving Ella behind to meet her fate. Chris had asked her quietly, in no more than a whisper, if she would ride with him to his old homestead. He wanted to tell Sarah and Adam that it was finally over. More than that, he wanted to say goodbye and he wanted Mary by his side when he let them go. She couldn't stop the tears that slipped silently down her face as she watched Chris kneel in front of the graves that held his beloved wife and son. She listened as he explained things to Sarah, releasing the burden of guilt and revenge that had pulled him apart from the inside out for so many years. He let her know that he was okay and that she and their son would always live in his heart. He told her too about Mary, about how he had started to live again thanks to her and her determined yet gentle ways, and about the future he had planned for them. Mary watched as the peace she had prayed so long and hard for washed silently over the hard lines of his face. He ran his hand over the weathered markers he had driven into the earth four long years ago. Still kneeling, he lifted his eyes toward heaven and surveyed the big, open sky above him before standing and backing away from his past. When he reached Mary he drew in a deep, shaky breath and offered her a quiet smile before taking her face in his hands. He wiped the tears from her cheek, kissed her forehead and pulled her silently to him. Mary wrapped her arms around his waist, both offering and accepting comfort the way folks can and do when their hearts beat in accordance with one another.

**Mag 7**

Mary watched Billy and Chris through the kitchen window. Billy was twelve going on twenty five. He and Chris were close, as if Billy had been born to Chris. They were working on a tree swing for Aaron who hopped up and down on his toes waiting for the job to be completed. He would be three in a couple of weeks. Aaron Christian Larabee was the apple of his Daddy's eye. Big brother Billy was pretty proud too. Mary rubbed her swollen belly wondering if they would be welcoming another boy into their family or if the Lord would see fit to send them a daughter. She chuckled at the thought of an overprotective Chris and his baby girl especially as she grew past her teenage years. She pitied the young man who dared to court the daughter of Chris Larabee and could just imagine the scene... Chris silent and steely, cleaning his six shooter, watching the poor boy wilt under the weight of his gunslinger glare. Chris had come into his own in the last five years. He had become the man that Mary knew he could be. He was a rancher and a lawman, kind and gentle yet tough as nails. Four Corners had grown and the seven lawmen were plenty busy. Vin had fallen for the new school teacher the moment she had arrived in town. She too was expecting, due any day now. Nathan and Rain had made things official three weeks after JD proposed to Casey. Buck refused to drink anything but whiskey or sarsaparilla for a year swearing up and down that there must be something in the water for he had never seen so many folks "run plum crazy to get hitched and multiply." In an odd turn of events, Ezra and Inez had recently begun to see each other in a new light. Mary hoped the two of them would figure things out soon. Josiah was content waiting for Maude. She came around every few months under the guise of visiting her son and checking on her investments. It was clear, however, by the way she spent her time while in Four Corners that the former had very little to do with her visits.

The kettle sang bringing Mary back to herself. She poured the hot tea that Nathan had prescribed for her aching back into the dainty pink cup she was holding. It was a part of the tea set the Judge and Mrs. Travis had given her to celebrate her engagement to Chris. I was expensive and pretentious and she and Chris both hated it, but they loved the Travis's and drug it out each time they came to visit. Mary took her cup and headed for the front porch. She leaned against the railing, the very spot where Chris had proposed a scant six weeks upon their return from Gumm Springs, and watched Billy and Aaron playing in the yard while Chris put the finishing touches on the swing. Like always, he felt Mary's presence and turned to grace her with a small and loving smile. "You okay?" he hollered. She nodded and waved, returning his smile. "What do you think?" he asked stepping back from the newly hung swing.

"I think it's perfect," she called back. _In every way_.

**A/N: I so hope you enjoyed my little story. Loved this show and loved this couple. It's a shame the powers that be let it fade away without a proper ending. This story was just my attempt at writing/righting that wrong. Thank you for reading!**

**Happy trails!**

**RC **


End file.
